


¿Quién me mató?

by coco_ceoceo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Human, historiaenespañol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco_ceoceo/pseuds/coco_ceoceo
Summary: (Human au)"¡Bú! Soy un fantasma.""Que divertida, si claro...""Lo digo seriamente, ¿Podrías ayudarme a descubrir quién me mató?"Una historia donde un joven adulto termina en un departamento embrujado, lugar donde conoce a su fantasmagórica acompañante,quien-por alguna extraña razón.-solamente él puede ver.(Historia de mi perfil de wattpad.)
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	¿Quién me mató?

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa, esta es una de mis historias de este maravilloso shipp, quería compartirla por aquí también, espero que les guste.

**•••**

_Aveces me pregunto cuantas cartas te he escrito ya..._  
_me alegra saber que esta, después de un largo tiempo, es la última._

_Pero no hay que llorar ni estar triste, es lo que quiero, es lo que he querido desde que me enamoré de ti._  
_Mi quer_ _ida_ _familia, si están leyendo esto no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien, estoy feliz y en paz junto a la persona que amo._

_Algún día nos volveremos a ver, lo sé, pero por mientras nos podemos conformar con la distancia donde yo los veo pero ustedes a mi no. No se olviden que los amo._

_He pensando que debo de explicarles cómo fue que todo pasó antes de que me vaya para siempre. Pero no tengo el tiempo suficiente y la emoción está consumiendo mis últimos latidos._

_Es por ella, Spinel._

_Ella es quien me mató._

_•••_

"Hey..."

"¿Uh?"

La chica se da vuelta en su lugar. Ella, en su tranquilo jardín con una vista eterna hacia el vacío, lleno de estrellas. Todo repleto de flores, olores frescos, una suave brisa que acariciaba y llenaba cada alma que pasaba por el lugar. Esta joven se encontraba sentada en el pasto, debajo de un árbol, descansando, o quizás, esperando.

Pero es esa ya conocida voz la cual llama su atención. Rápidamente se levanta y lo ve ahí, parado en frente de ella, su ser más amado, aquel dueño de su alma pero jamás de su cuerpo en vida.

_Aquí estoy._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar sonreír en lo que se apresuró en correr hacia él. Este joven la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, ambos hundiéndose en el tacto del otro que por primera vez, era real, no era frío. Lo que tanto anhelaron por mucho tiempo estaba con ellos en ese mismo instante, sus cuerpos ahora ya carentes de materia real, juntándose en un abrazo lleno del amor que en vida jamás pudieron encontrar.   
Lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero se desvanecían en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.

Después de un par de minutos de separaron. La joven de cabellos rosados mira a su acompañante, las gotas saliendo de sus ojos provocando que su máscara de pestañas se escurra totalmente.

"Te he esperado por tanto tiempo..." Ella toca el pecho de su contrario. "Pero no lo suficiente." Le mira preocupada. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Fue un accidente..." Este chico pone sus manos en la cintura de su pareja. "Pero me permitió llegar a ti..."

"Prometiste vivir..."

"Y ahora lo estoy comenzando a hacer..." Sus ojos dejan caer las lágrimas.

 _Spinel_ ríe con tristeza ante lo que su compañero de vida en muerte dijo.

" _Te amo."_ Se dicen al mismo tiempo.

Y por primera vez, unen sus labios en un eterno beso que solamente duró un par de segundos pero que perdurará para siempre en el efímero tiempo en el que estaban.

"¿A donde vamos ahora...?" Pregunta _Steven._

"Al para siempre..." Ríe.

Una luz verde llega en frente de ellos a lo lejos, un túnel oscuro iluminado con flores rosadas estaba en frente.

"¿Vamos...?" Ella toma la mano de su amante y camina de espaldas. "¡Te reto a una carrera!" Exclama antes de irse corriendo por este túnel.

"¡Hey tramposa!" Steven ríe antes de correr a seguirla.

"¡Quién llega último es un huevo podrido!"

—————————————

Por fin había dejado la última caja encima de el suelo en su nuevo departamento.

_Nada mal._

Se dice para si mismo orgulloso.

Steven, joven de 22 años, por fin iba a tener su propio apartamento para el solo y comenzar a enfrentar la vida.   
Ahora lo último que le quedaba era desempacar, lo cual no le llevaría mucho tiempo, el lugar estaba amueblado, así que después de hacerlo iba a darse todo el tiempo libre que quisiera para descansar.

Después de todo mañana comienza su vida laboral.

Porque así era...

Mañana comenzaba su vida definitivamente.

_En realidad, mañana era solamente el inicio de su muerte._


End file.
